howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Soy Pillar Candles
Soy candles are a popular, environmentally-friendly option for people who enjoy their warm glow. This article shows you how to make soy pillar candles. Category:Candle Making Steps # Melt the wax. Place the wax into a double boiler. Use medium heat and stir the wax until completely melted. # Prep the mold. It is best to use a metal mold without seams. There should be a hole on the bottom that is just small enough for the wick to go through. #* Using the pieces from a standard wick kit, cut the wick to be twice the size of the candle height. #* Run the wick through the black sponge piece and washer. #* Tie a tight knot in the wick, with the knot against the washer. This prevents the wax from running out the bottom of the hole in the mold. #* Run the long remaining part of the wick through the hole on the bottom of the mold. #* Place it through the center hole on the wick bar. #* Pull the wick tight. #* Wrap the wick around the side of the wick bar. # Add wax chips. Add wax chips to help bind the wax and add color. You can use any color. #* When wax cools, it shrinks; by breaking up the wax into chips, you help to prevent shrinkage. The chips are also pretty to look at as a decorative element in each candle. #*If you have old candles that have burned down, you can use those as well - chop them up into little pieces. Make sure that there are no wicks or small metal parts left in them etc. # Add color and scent. Only use oils designed for candle making - essential oils made specifically for candles are the safest. Use 1/8 of a cup (30 ml) scented oil for an average sized candle. #* Stir the color chips and scented oil until completely blended in. # Pour the wax. After pouring the wax. # Allow 24 hours for the wax to cool. If the wax shrinks, then you can add more wax to fill any divots. # Remove the mold. Cut the wick on the exposed side, which will actually be the bottom of the candle. It is actually better to cut the wick before the wax has completely hardened. This is so that you can stick the scissors in the wax so the wick is hidden underneath the wax for a flatter base. #* Cut the top of the wick, above the black sponge and washer, leaving enough room so it can be lit. Be careful not to cut too much as this is the end that you are going to light. You can always trim it a little more as needed. #* Remove the mold. Tips *Soy wax chips don't contain harmful petroleum by-products. *When making pillar candles, ask specifically for a pillar wick. *Candle dyes come in liquid, powder and block form. Use whatever you prefer working with. Warnings *Although it should be implied, hot wax is, well, hot! Be careful, and make sure you don't burn yourself! Things You'll Need *Candle wick *Scissors *Standard wick kit - the washer, black sponge pieces and wick bar *Soy wax *Mold *Scented oil *Colored chips *Hotplate *Double boiler *Wooden spoon Related wikiHows *How to Create a Mold for Candles *How to Make Decorative Candles for Christmas *How to Make Glow in the Dark Candles *How to Make Basic Taper Candles *How to Make a Scented Candle in a Glass Sources and Citations *Original source of article, Emmy-winning actress Adrienne Frantz and her friend from Healing Heart Candles, VideoJug. Shared with permission and appreciation.